


Take him away

by Maymoon0525



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymoon0525/pseuds/Maymoon0525
Summary: Jesus didn't able to attend the dinner, the one which should be his last supper.





	1. THAT NUGHT

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please tell me if you find the grammar is wrong somewhere.  
> Thank you!

Chapter 1. THAT NIGHT 

"She kissed you like this, you... like it?" Judas asks, with mouth presses against Jesus’ lips. He can feel Judas’s breath and the vibration of every word he says.  
Judas' breath is not stable, feels like that he is trying to suppress something.  
The only thing Jesus can do is closing his eyes.

That night had been entangled in the heart of Jesus.

That night he was exhausted. After drove everyone out of the temple, he tried his best to heal a group of leprosy patients.  
He fall asleep within the Mary’s melody, but he didn’t rest long before the gentle kiss woke him up.

Who kissed him?

He opened his tired eyes, saw Mary and Judas gazing against each other.  
Mary glanced at him in a panic when she noticed his awakens, but Judas only smiled, smile ironically, smiled at him, smiled and scorned Mary.

The unstopped headaches and exhaustion made him unable to react, only could watch Mary ran away.

Judas's smile faded away with the departure of Mary, and returned to that familiar face, the face Jesus didn't want to see anymore.

Judas approached him and seemed to have something to say, but he was too tired and didn't want to listen to any hard advice from Judas.

He knew his end is so close that he could even taste it, he... didn't want to think too much anymore.  
Soon Judas would betray him, and maybe Judas would understand him after his death.

That night, Jesus left without saying a word. He didn't know how long Judas was standing there, and he didn't know what Judas made up in mind.

Maybe he should regret it? Maybe.

 

He didn't able to attend the dinner, the one which should be his last supper.  
When he was alone during the day, Judas approached him with a relaxing expression, which was a long time unseen.  
Jesus likes that expression of Judas, but he couldn’t be happy when he realized that this look comes from the abandonment to him.

But he still accepted the wine from Judas, thought that would be the last glass of wine he could get from Judas.  
When he finally woke up from faint, it was already a few days later.

Woke up on a bed in a wooden house nowhere.

The first thing he feels is easy, a kind of easy he didn’t feel for a long time. After a while he realizes that his headache has disappeared.  
As the ending got closer, the pain has become more and more intense; He almost forgets how it feels to be no pain.

Then he discovers that he has been tied up. The handcuffs and anklets made by leather limit his movements. Not painful, but still unpleasant.

Then he finds Judas is sitting not far away.  
Judas sits near to the table and stares at him with head on his one hand.  
Judas has a thirsty look that he has never saw on Judas’ face before.  
Judas's eyes are so bright, brighter than the moonlight outside the window; He can't help but be afraid.  
Judas just looks like leprosy patients who surrounded him at that night.

"What happened...?" he asks with his hoarse voice.  
His words stimulate Judas in some way he did not understand, Judas almost jumps to the bed.

"I betrayed you," says Judas, speak fanatically. "I betrayed you, I told them that Simon is you, and then took you away."

What? He can't understand what Judas is saying, but Judas continues: "I betrayed you, I betrayed the Lord, I betrayed everything for you! Hahahahahahahahahahhaaaa…"

Judas’ words has end in a laughter which nearly crazy.

“Why…?” Jesus finally gets to ask when Judas stopped his crazy laughter, but he doesn’t get the chance to finish.  
Judas move ahead and interrupts him, with his mouth presses against Jesus’ lips.  
"She kissed you like this, you... like it?" Judas asks.  
Jesus can feel Judas’s breath and the vibration of every word he says.  
The only thing Jesus can do is to close his eyes.


	2. KISSES

"She kissed you like this, you... like it?" Judas asks.  
Jesus can feel Judas’s breath and the vibration of every word he says.  
The only thing Jesus can do is to close his eyes.

 

But Judas doesn’t stop due to his silent.  
Judas’ mouth slips down from his face to his neck, Jesus can feel Judas’ wet tongue.  
A suddenly gentle bite on his neck makes Jesus moaning a little, then Judas start licking on the place he just bites.  
This is driving Jesus crazy.

Because this feels fucking great.

Jesus feels dizzy; all the things happened and happening are messing around in his brain.  
Of course he feels worry, worries about Simon and the other apostles.  
He worries about Mary, about the reaction Rome might take.

However, the hope of staying alive that suddenly pop out is squeezing him.

He never thought to run away in any ways, he never hoped someone would take him away.  
And Judas? Judas is kissing and licking and biting him in a way he never dare to image.

He hears a sigh from somewhere, not sure if this is true or only his imagination, but he feels something that heavy on him disappear immediately.  
Like the shackles he had carried for a long time have been taken away.  
Then he notices some parts beneath him start to react like any man in this situation would be.  
He blushes right away.

Thank the God Judas doesn’t notice his blushing.  
Judas is continuing moving down and tearing apart Jesus’ loose robe.  
Judas’ lip has passed through Jesus chest and then belly, he finally notices Jesus reaction while he moves downward.  
Jesus is definitely getting boner.

Judas touches Jesus hesitantly, seems can’t believe what he has saw.  
Hesitantly, Judas kisses him and sucks him in.  
Jesus can’t stop the coming out moaning, and he doesn’t want to stop.  
Why should he stop?

Jesus doesn’t hold long for this brand new feeling he has never got, he cums in Judas.

Judas gets up from him with Jesus’ liquid still in his mouth  
He looks to Jesus with a guessing smile.  
“You are a man, aren’t you? Huh?” Judas swallows it and asks.  
Jesus feels his face is turning even redder; a calling slips out from his mouth.  
“Judas…” He calls Judas like a cat calling for petting.

It has acted on Judas in no time; Judas moves forward again and kisses him.  
Not only presses his lips, Judas’ tongue slips in and tangles with his own tongue.  
This feels even better than all the things Judas just did to him.

After a really long kiss, they stop when both of them nearly lost their breath.

Judas gets up from top of him and then turns around lying beside him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Judas asks, “You act like you like it.”  
“I… do like it.”Jesus admits it. Judas muscle turns tense when hearing Jesus’ admission.  
He wants to touch and feel Judas, but the handcuffs and anklets made by leather still limiting his movements.  
He tries to pull them away with dissatisfaction, but it does not work.

“Untie me.” He asks Judas.  
Judas comes to top of him again and says “Why should I?”  
Jesus can see Judas face very clear now, the worries and madness that stayed in this face seems to be wiped away.

Judas now looks like the friend that Jesus knows long time ago.  
A Sly, clever man, a pranks lover.  
That naughty looks is why Jesus falls for him.

“It is unpleasant.” Jesus replies, and Judas just smiles wider and says:

"It pleasures me.”


	3. Chapter 3. TONIGHT

Jesus feels really ,really hot.  
It feels like Judas has set him on fire.

Judas is playing the same trick that he just did on Jesus, but harder.  
He licks and kisses and bites all over Jesus, and Jesus gets bone again inside Judas’ mouth.  
“You don’t know how much I want to tie you up.” Judas looks straightly in to Jesus’ eyes and murmurs, sounds like he is the one who just being bitten.

Judas kisses Jesus again and goes up to him, with a small bottle Jesus has no idea where it comes from.  
“I was intending to use them on you… I must be crazy.” Judas voice is so small that Jesus can barely hear how it ending.  
“What…?” Jesus asks, Judas answers him very soon, with his action.

Judas starts PREPARING himself.

“I never dare to imagine that you would response.” Judas says, gently holds Jesus’ male symbol and slowly inserts it into him.

Tight and warm. Those are all Jesus can feel, he totally forgets that he is tying up.

Jesus moans with joy but without noticing, it makes Judas starting to move, Jesus moaning louder when Judas moving faster.

For a while, none of they says anything, they both focus on feeling each other.  
This time Jesus has lasting longer, he cums when Judas’s liquid shots on his belly and chest.

Judas finally unties Jesus after he catches his breath, and lies down near to Jesus.  
“I don’t understand.” Judas speaks in calm. “I thought you would scream, you would stare at me, you would hate me. I didn’t know you would be hard.”  
“Neither did I.” Jesus answers, still trying to catches his breath. “I never get bone until tonight”  
This surprises Judas a lot, he turns around, but only thing he sees is a Jesus who has fallen sleep.  
Sleepiness pulls Judas into sleep almost the same time.

Jesus has a dream, he sees apostles tried to find he when he absence the supper, therefore, the Roman guard didn’t approach them that night.  
The rumor started to fly around on the next day. It caused a small chaos inside the group.  
Eventually, the group parted and apostle went back to their hometown, stick to fish. 

I fail, Jesus thinks, but it is still a relief that nobody gets hurt.  
“I forgive you.” someone says; Jesus realizes it comes from his father. “You shall live from now on.”  
Jesus feels the God take something away from him again; he feels he has been… humanized.  
He can see the different between being son of God and being a human now, and he is really happy that he is totally a human now.

“You will always be my son.” Says the voice. “And it doesn’t mean that I forgive your lover.”  
That is the final words Jesus hear from his heavenly father.

Jesus wakes up, and feel peaceful, he can feel Judas warm body is just near to him.  
He feels completely safe; he takes a while to enjoy this feeling.  
And then he feels Judas is trembling.  
He turns to Judas immediately, and tries to wake him up.  
Judas wakes up with a scream out of his throat.  
“No!” Judas yells, frightened.

“It’s okay…I am here…” Jesus hugs Judas tight and comforts him.  
“I have a nightmare; I was tied up in a million ways…” Judas says, still tremble a little bit. “What does it means, Jesus?”

Jesus remembers the last words God said to him, he smiles and says: “That means you are my lover now.”  
Jesus kisses Judas, he will tell Judas that he likes Judas kiss a lot later.  
Yes, he does like the way Judas kisses him.

 

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I write this, I never write sex scene even in my own language...  
> First sex scene in my whole life, lol.


End file.
